


A very McCoy Christmas

by Auduna_Druitt



Series: Ice and Icing [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Friends and roommates, Ice Skating, M/M, Mistletoe, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auduna_Druitt/pseuds/Auduna_Druitt
Summary: Leonard is heading home for the holidays and Jim plans to stay behind. No one gets left behind particularly during the holidays.





	1. Chapter 1

Christmas break had arrived and most of the cadets were going home. The only cadets staying behind were those that lived too far away to go home over the break. Leonard was headed home to Georgia. His mother had arranged it all and he was really looking forward to getting to see Joanna for the first time in months. Leonard looked up from packing his bag and shook his head. His roommate was sitting on his bed pretending to be reading the book in his hand. The kid wasn’t fooling anyone. He hadn’t turned a page in over an hour.

“Jim?”

“Hmm?” The blonde looked up.

“You sure you want to stay here? I know you didn’t go home last Christmas cause your mom was offworld but isn’t she home this year?”

“She is, but so is Frank.”

Leonard nodded. Jim had told him about his uncle Frank and he didn’t blame him for not wanting to be around him. From what he’d heard Frank had made Jim’s life pretty miserable…and that was putting things mildly. Leonard continued packing his bag and occasionally looking up at his roommate. Zipping his bag shut he sighed. “Jim?”

“Yeah Bones?”

“Why don’t you come with me?”

“Come with you?”

“Is there an echo in here? Yeah come with me. Mama always makes too much food anyway. You can crash on the couch.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to intrude.”

Leonard shook his head. “Mama has an open door policy. She’s always collecting stragglers.”

He could have sworn he saw Jim smile as he jumped off the bed and dropped his book. Leonard stood and watched as Jim shoved clothes into his bag and zip it shut. The blonde beamed and slung his bag over his shoulder. “Lets go.”

Leonard picked up his own bag and the two of them made their way out of the dorm headed for the shuttle bays. He couldn’t help but notice the childlike excitement of his travelling partner. The closer they got to Georgia the more excited and nervous Jim seemed to get. By the time the shuttle touched down in Georgia he was squirming in his seat. 

“Mama said Donna would be here to pick me up.”

Jim nodded fidgeting with his bag as they walked out of the hangar.

“You’re gonna like my sister.”

“Think they’ll like me?”

Leonard laughed, “Jim, they’ll probably like you more than they like me and I’m family.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that big brother. You are mama’s favorite after all.”

Leonard grinned and turned around. “Donna you know mama doesn’t have favorites.”

Donna chuckled and shook her head. “Not that she admits too but we all know it’s true.”

Leonard dropped his bag and wrapped his arms around his sister. “It’s good to see you little sis.”

“You too Len.” She said as he released her. “Picking up strays just like mama I see. Where’d you find this one?”

Leonard turned to Jim and smiled, “Donna, this is my roommate Jim. He was going to spend the holidays in the dorm…”

“Say no more. Mama will be glad to have him. She might have outdone herself this year. I’m pretty sure she’s made enough food to feed Cox’s army.”

Leonard picked up his bag and put an arm around his sister. “Sounds like mama.” They started off in the direction of the car. Looking over his shoulder at Jim he paused. “You comin’?”

He ran after them and followed them silently to Donna’s old blue pickup truck. Leonard threw his bag in the bed of the truck before opening the door. Jim tossed his bag in with Leonard’s and slid into the truck after the brunette. Donna was much smaller than her brother but between Leonard and Jim there wasn’t much room in the old truck. 

“Sorry boys. Wasn’t expecting additional passengers.”

Leonard shook his head, “It’s fine Donna. It’s not far to the house. We’ll survive.” he said as he put his arm on the back of the seat giving her a bit more room to move. On his other side Jim was stiff as a board, shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip on the leather seat. Donna put the car in gear and started off down the road toward home. After a few minutes silence she reached over and switched the radio on.

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago_

_Hoping I would find true love along the broken road_

_But I got lost a time or two_

_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_

Leonard reached up and flipped it back off. “Don’t want to talk to your own brother?”

“Alright. How’s life at the Academy? We don’t hear much out of you these days.”

“Not too bad, it could be worse.“

She leaned forward slightly and glanced over at Jim. “What about you? What track are you on?”

Jim shifted on the seat and his hand brushed Leonard’s thigh. His cheeks turned red, “Command. I’m going to be a Captain.”

Leonard could feel how tense Jim was and couldn’t help but notice how he stared out the window for the rest of the trip. 

As soon as Donna parked the truck Jim jumped out, almost tripping on his own feet in the process. The front door opened and an old woman with dark hair spattered with grey stepped out onto the front porch. Leonard grabbed his bag out of the back of the truck and Donna grabbed Jim’s before he could get to it. “You’re a guest.”

He gave her a small smile and followed after them. Len dropped his bag at the top of the steps and wrapped his arms around his mother. “Hi mama.”

She smiled and squeezed her son. “It’s good to have you home Leonard.”

Donna stepped passed them and pulled the screen door open. “He brought a stray mama.” 

Breaking away from her son she looked down the steps at the quiet blonde man shuffling his feet in the dirt. Smiling broadly she held her arms out to him, “Come here son.”

He walked up the steps looking from her to Leonard. The brunette just grinned and nodded. As soon as Jim’s foot hit the top step he was wrapped in a warm embrace by mama McCoy. Leonard shook his head and stepped over to the door. “Don’t you think we’d better get inside mama?”

She pulled away from the hug but kept an arm around him, “Come inside dear. Let’s get you something to eat. You look like you haven’t had a proper meal in ages.”

Leonard smiled as his mama ushered Jim into the house. He’d told Jim stories about his family but wasn’t sure he was really prepared for what was in store. Bags were dropped in the corner of the living room and both of them were pushed into the dining room and into seats at the large wooden table. A plate piled with fried chicken was set down in front of them along with a large pitcher of iced tea and two glasses. Leonard looked up at his mother, “Tell me you didn’t go to all this trouble just for me.”

“I didn’t…”

Donna leaned up against the counter behind them, “Yes she did. She was afraid you weren’t eating at the academy. I told her they fed you but she wouldn’t believe me. At least you have Jim to help you eat it all. Can’t imagine you’d ever be able to eat that by yourself.”

Jim looked from the plate to Leonard’s mother and smiled. “It looks delicious. I don’t think I’ve ever…”

Leonard raised a hand to stop him, “Choose your next words carefully Jim. Mama might just adopt you and force feed you if you’re too skinny for her liking.”

She swatted his arm, “Eat your chicken and let the boy talk.”

Donna smirked and bit back a laugh as Leonard reached for the chicken, “Yes mama.”

“Go ahead Jim. Finish what you were saying.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever had homemade fried chicken. My mother wasn’t much of a cook growing up. Cooked for myself a lot…burned most everything. Still do actually.”

She put her hand on his shoulder, “I’m sorry dear. If there’s anything you need you just let me know alright? I can even send you boys some homemade goodies if you want.”

Jim smiled, “Thank you ma’am but I couldn’t ask you to do that.”  

“Please call me Nora.”

Leonard sat back in his chair watching his mother with his roommate. He’d not seen Jim smile so much since….well never. Jim deserved to be happy and he finally seemed to be. It was just a question of how long it would last.  

The front door opened and there was a thud as something was set on the floor. “Mama? You home?”

“Nathan?”

Leonard stiffened in his chair, his eyes on the kitchen door. His brother appeared moments later beaming at his mother. “Surprise!”

“Nathan! What on Earth are you doing here? I thought you were still in New York.”

He hugged his mother and nodded to his brother. “Hey Lee. We managed to get away. Rachel insisted we come down early.”

Eleanora looked back at her younger son, “Leonard…”

He nodded and stood to his feet. “I know mama.”

Nathan led her back toward the front door leaving Leonard, Donna, and Jim in the kitchen. Donna pushed herself away from the counter, “We didn’t know they’d be coming Leonard. I’d have told you if I’d known.”

“I know Donna. It’s okay.”

“There’s one thing you haven’t asked…”

“She’s with her mother, what’s to ask?”

Donna walked over to her brother and wrapped her arms around him. “I have a surprise for you.”

Jim sat silently across from him eating his fifth piece of chicken. Leonard shook his head. “I think I’ve had enough surprises for the day Donna.”

She released him and punched him lightly in the arm. “You’ll like this one. I promise.”

“Donna…”

“Go upstairs. It’s in mama’s sewing room.”

“Donna, I’m not…”

“Leonard Horatio McCoy just do it!”

He sighed and rolled his eyes. “If it’ll get you to shut up.”

He stood to his feet and headed for the stairs. Nathan’s bags were still sitting beside the door. It looked like he’d be staying for a while.  _There goes my christmas break._  Quietly making his way up the stairs he passed the slightly opened door to his and Nathan’s old bedroom where his brother was talking to their mother. Down the hallway the door to the sewing room was shut.  _That’s funny. Mama never shuts the door._

He stood at the door and took a deep breath before he reached out and opened the door. The room was dark but he could just make out a small bed against the wall. He stepped inside and over to the bed, to get a better look at the small form laying on the bed. 

_“Joanna.”_

The little dark haired girl shifted in the bed and opened her eyes. “Daddy?”

Leonard sat down and smiled at his little girl. “Hey sweetie.”

She sat up in the bed and snuggled up to him. “Hi daddy.”

He put an arm around her, “I’ve missed you angel.”

“I missed you too daddy.”

A few hours later after the dinner dishes had been done Eleanora gathered everyone in the living room. Leonard sat in the large arm chair with Joanna snuggled up in his lap and Jim perched on the arm of the chair beside him. Nathan and his wife sitting at the end of the couch opposite them, Donna and her husband Fred stood in the doorway to the dining room. 

Eleanora looked over at her younger son, “Since Nathan and Rachel are staying with us over the holidays we’re going to have to do a little rearranging. Donna and Fred are in her old bedroom and Nathan and Rachel will take the boys old room. Joanna’s in the sewing room so that leaves you on the sofa bed…”

Leonard nodded, “That’s fine mama. I’ve slept on worse.”

She smiled at her son, “Jim…”

“I can sleep on the floor. It’s fine.”

Eleanora shook her head. “You are a guest in my house, I will not have you sleeping on the floor.”

“We’ll figure it out mama. Don’t worry about us.”

She walked over and kissed him on the forehead, “Don’t you dare let him sleep on the floor.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“I’ll get the linens while you get her into bed.”

Leonard nodded and stood to his feet with Joanna cradled in his arms. Eleanora and Leonard disappeared into the hallway and Donna and Fred followed behind them. Jim slipped down into the chair and stared at the tree in the corner of the room. Nathan smiled, “So you’re my brother’s roommate.”

Jim nodded, his eyes never leaving the tree, “Yeah,” he said quietly.

“He talk about me much?”

“He talks about Joanna.”

“He tell you why we don’t talk much?”

Jim hesitated and shook his head slightly. “He talks about Joanna.”

Nathan shook his head and stood to his feet, “He’s never mentioned me at all then?”

Jim opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Leonard’s return closely followed by Eleanora. “I found the linens boys. I trust you know how to make up the bed.”

“Yes mama.” Leonard said as he took the sheets from her. 

She gave him a kiss on the cheek, “Goodnight Lionheart.”

He smiled at her, “Goodnight mama.”

She turned to Nathan and held out her hand to him, “Leave your brother alone Nathan. He’s had a long day.”

Nathan put his arm around Rachel and they followed Eleanora out of the living room. She turned and pulled the pocket doors closed behind her. Leonard sighed and dropped the sheets on Jim before turning to the couch and pulling the cushions off. Jim stood and set the sheets on the chair and helped Leonard pull the bed out. Once the bed was made Leonard grabbed a pillow and threw it on the bed. “Go to bed Jim. I’ll sleep on the floor.”

“I don’t think your mother would like that…”

Leonard shook his head. “Only other option is sharing the bed but I’m not sure we’ll both fit. It’s not that big of a bed.”

Jim shrugged, “Looks big enough to me.”

Leonard sighed and shook his head again, “Alright.” He pulled his bag over and took out a pair of sweatpants before stripping out of his jeans. Jim turned and grabbed his bag while Leonard pulled the sweats on. Jim changed into a pair of sweats while Leonard climbed under the covers. Jim flipped the lights off and crawled into bed beside him. Both men laid in the bed staring up at the ceiling. 

“Told you we’d fit.”

Leonard rolled his eyes and punched Jim in the arm. “Go to sleep you idiot.”

“I’m not tired.”

Leonard groaned, “Me either.”

Jim rolled over on his side and looked at him, “Wanna talk about it?”

“What’s to talk about?”

Jim propped himself up on his elbow, “Your brother for one.”

“Jim…”

“You don’t have to talk about t if you don’t want too.”

They laid there in the silence for a few minutes before Leonard spoke again. “Rachel is one of Jocelyn’s friends. They got married the year before me and Joce. They sided with her in the divorce but more than that they  _helped_  her…”

“I’m so sorry Bones.”

“Mama did everything she could but Nathan still turned on me. We were close before that. Knew each other’s secrets, told each other everything, we were more than brothers. We were friends.”

“You felt like he’d betrayed you, abandoned you for someone else. I understand completely.”

“I haven’t seen him since the divorce. He wasn’t supposed to be here until New Years but Joanna wasn’t supposed to be here either…”

“At least you get to see her though.”

Leonard yawned and nodded, “Yeah. At least that’s something.” He said as he closed his eyes and pulled the blanket up. 

_“Daddy? Are you awake?”_

Leonard opened his eyes and rubbed the sleep from them. Joanna was standing beside the bed clutching her teddy bear.

“What is it angel?”

“Daddy I can’t sleep.”

Leonard smiled and pulled the covers back, “Come here baby girl.”

She crawled in the bed beside him making him shift back to give her room. He could feel the heat from Jim just inches away from him. Jim had been right, they did fit, but just barely. Joanna snuggled up against her father and soon drifted off to sleep. Leonard watched her for a few minutes before he drifted off again himself.

Christmas eve Leonard woke to find Jim draped over him and Joanna gone. Her teddy bear still tucked in beside him. Leonard turned his head and sighed. Jim was sound asleep. He knew the kid was a restless sleeper and he knew once he was out almost nothing would wake him but he was still afraid to move. Something about it felt oddly comforting…

Jim shifted in his sleep and rolled over freeing Leonard. He quickly got out of the bed and padded into the kitchen. Running a hand through his hair he nodded to his sister who was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee. “Morning sleepy head.”

He grunted and reached for a mug. Donna smiled and lifted her mug to her lips. “Sleep alright?”

Nodding he poured himself a cup of coffee and leaned on the counter. 

“I peeked in on you a while ago. Thought we might have woken you but you were sound asleep.”

“Mhmmm.” He took a sip of his coffee and sighed. “Must’ve been more tired than I thought.”

She grinned, “You looked pretty comfy. Joanna said she came down to join you last night.”

Leonard nodded and took another sip of coffee. “Yeah she did. Left her bear behind. Thought I might’ve dreamed it.”

“Nathan took mama out for breakfast. She left some biscuits and gravy for you boys though. If you’re hungry that is.”

“Starved.” 

Leonard looked up and shook his head. Jim was up and as usual his blonde hair was sticking up all over his head. “Morning Jim. Sleep okay?”

Jim smiled, “Believe it or not I slept better than I do on my bed at the academy. It’s really not so bad.”

Donna stood to her feet and gave her brother a look. “You gonna stand there or are you going to feed your guest?”

Leonard almost choked on his coffee, “My guest?”

She shrugged and set her empty mug in the sink, “You brought him therefore he’s your guest. Feed him.”  

Once Eleanora returned with Nathan and Rachel she sent him into the attic after the boxes of decorations. She handed out assignments to everyone including Jim. “You’re a part of the family and the whole family decorates.” Jim didn’t argue. He’d picked up on the fact that arguing with her was pointless, not that he would have anyway. Leonard saw the way he light up when she told him to help “Lionheart” and Joanna decorate the tree. 

Once that was done they were free to spend the afternoon however they wanted. Joanna stuck to her father’s side not letting him out of her sight for more than a few minutes at a time. If he wasn’t there she gravitated to Jim. When Leonard went out to the shed for more wood for the fire she and Jim built a fort in the living room. Leonard hadn’t seen Jim that happy before. Leonard hated to break up the fun but it was starting to get late. “Joanna, it’s time for bed.”

“But daddy…”

“You have to be in bed if you want santa to come angel.”

She gasped and jumped to her feet. “Oh!” She hugged Jim around the neck and kissed his cheek. “Night uncle Jim!” Running to her father she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed. “Night daddy!” Before Leonard had a chance to respond she was halfway up the stairs. 

He shook his head and laughed as she disappeared around the corner. “Too bad that doesn’t work year round.” he said as he turned back to the living room. “Oh…” He was cut off by Jim planting his lips directly on Leonard’s.

“Mmph…” he pulled back and frowned. “What…?”

Jim smirked and pointed above Leonard’s head. “Mistletoe.”

Leonard looked up and stared at the green leaves attached to the doorframe. “Jim, that’s holly.”

Jim’s face turned red and he shrugged as Donna laughed from the top of the stairs. Leonard looked up and glared at her. “Shut up Donna!”

“Leonard Horatio McCoy!”

His head whipped around and he shrank back as his mother walked out of the kitchen.

“That is no way to talk to your sister!”

“It’s okay mama. He’s just mad cause I caught him kissing his boyfriend.”

Jims face turned a deeper shade of red and Leonard glared at his sister again. “Donna….”

“Leonard go to bed. Let me take care of your sister.”

He hung his head and nodded, “Yes mama.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jim didn’t sleep that night but neither did Leonard. The both laid on the too small bed and stared at the wall. Leonard wasn’t sure what was bothering him more, the fact that Jim had kissed him, the fact that he kind of liked it, or the fact that Donna had teased him about it. 

Joanna was up before the chickens and jumped in the bed with her daddy and uncle Jim. She started a tickle fight that ended with Jim falling in the floor and Joanna falling on top of him. Eleanora opened the door and helped Donna put the bed away while Leonard cleaned up the cut on Jim’s eyebrow. Joanna held his hand while her daddy patched him up. 

After breakfast they gathered in the living room for presents. Leonard sat in the chair with Joanna at his feet and Jim on the floor beside her. She squealed with delight when she opened the present from her father and wrapped her arms around his neck. “I love it daddy!”

“I’m glad angel. I thought mister sparkles could use a friend.”

“I’m gonna name it mister tickles.”

She spent the rest of the day playing with her new stuffed bear with her daddy and uncle Jim before they had to say goodbye.

Leonard sat on the front steps with Joanna in his lap and Jim waiting at the foot of the stairs. 

“Do you have to go daddy?”

“I don’t want to go angel but it’s time. I would take you with me if I could but I wouldn’t get to see you very much. My school and work keep me really busy…”

“I’ll miss you daddy.” She said as she hugged him tight. 

“I’ll miss you too sweetheart.”

Eleanora walked out the door with a large basket and walked down the front steps to deposit it in the truck. “That should hold you boys over for a day of two.”

Leonard stood to his feet and took Joanna by the hand. Together they walked over to the truck. Leonard lifted the lid and shook his head. “Mama this’ll last us ‘til next christmas.”

“I just don’t want you boys to go hungry. Besides Jim’s too skinny.”

“Mama, we’re only going to be there for a couple of days.”

“Leonard it’s supposed to snow. I don’t want you boys getting stuck out there with no food.”

Leonard’s eyes shifted over to Jim just in time to see him stiffen. “We’d better hit the road mama. We want to make it to Nashville before it gets too dark.”

She hugged him quickly before turning to Jim while Leonard said goodbye to his sister and daughter. 

“Come back and see us again Jim. My door is always open.”

He nodded and tried to smile but Leonard could tell he was struggling. Leonard hopped in the truck, “Lets go Jim.”

Without another word Jim climbed in the truck and shut the door. Leonard pulled out and waved out the open window. Jim wasn’t going to make it much longer, he could see it in his eyes. He drove out just past the city limits and pulled over on the side of the road. Putting the truck in park he looked over at JIm. “You okay?”

Jim stared at his hands unblinking. Leonard reached a hand out and carefully placed it on Jim’s shoulder. “Jim?”

The blonde recoiled slightly and finally looked up at him. “Leonard?”

“It’s okay Jim.”

Jim shook his head, his breathing becoming more labored by the moment. Leonard rubbed his hand across Jim’s back. “Just breathe. I’m here if you need me.”

Jim nodded and took as deep a breath as he could. They sat there in silence until Jim closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the window. Leonard gave his shoulder a squeeze. “You okay?”

Jim nodded and looked over at him. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly. “I alway mess things up.”

Leonard shook his head and put the truck in drive. “It’s not your fault Jim. You didn’t ask for any of that to happen to you.”

Jim looked down at his hands as they started off down the road again. It was a while before he spoke. “Bones?”

“Yeah kid?”

“You really think your mom sent enough?”

Leonard sighed, “Jim, my mother sent enough to feed you for at least the next three weeks. We’ll be fine.”

Jim nodded but Leonard could tell he didn’t believe him. “We can stop when we get to Riverside if it’ll make you feel better.”

Jim nodded and this time he meant it, the small smile he gave Leonard was genuine and it was enough to make Leonard’s heart flutter. The kid had been through so much, it was the least he could do. Jim fell asleep not long after that, his head resting on Leonard’s shoulder. 

After stopping to spend the night in Nashville they hit the road for the last leg of their trip. The large basket of goodies Eleanora had sent sitting between them on the seat. They rode in comfortable silence for the next eight hours. Jim sleeping for the last three before they got to Iowa.

Leonard pulled in at the cabin and shivered as he reached over to shake Jim awake. “Hey kid, we’re here.” 

Jim opened his eyes groggily, “I’d show you around but…”

“I’ll get the bags Jim. You just get inside and go to bed.”  

Jim stumbled out of the truck and in the front door of the little cabin in the woods. Leonard stepped out of the truck into a good five inches of snow. He shivered as he grabbed the two bags they’d brought as well as the basket of food his mother sent. Hurrying inside he dropped the bags at the door and set the basket in the kitchen. 

Jim was passed out on the couch in front of the cold fireplace. Leonard shook his head and grabbed a blanket. Carefully he draped the blanket over him and moved over to start a fire in the fireplace. Once that was done he leaned against the couch and closed his eyes enjoying the warmth radiating from the fireplace.

He woke to the sun streaming in through the window by the door and a hand tangled in his hair. Frowning he turned his head to find Jim had turned around on the couch and had apparently been playing with his hair in his sleep. Sighing he closed his eyes again and drifted back to sleep.

“Leonard? You awake?”

Leonard groaned and opened his eyes to find the sparkling blue eye of his roommate inches from his face. He jumped a foot and smacked Jim in the face. “What the hell Jim?!”

Jim rubbed his nose, “Sorry! Shouldn’t have been that close. I forget you’re not a morning person.”

“What do you want Jim?”

“I was wondering if you wanted to go ice skating with me. The lake is frozen over and I haven’t done it since I was a kid.”

Leonard groaned and stood to his feet. “I’ve never been ice skating Jim. And I’m certainly not doing anything until I’ve had coffee.”

Jim glanced over his shoulder into the kitchen, “There’s a pot ready and I got a mug out for you. I’m gonna go chop some wood while you become human again.”

Leonard shook his head as he shuffled into the kitchen rubbing his neck and making a mental note to sleep on a bed and not against the couch. He groaned and poured himself a cup of coffee. The white mug turned black as the coffee warmed the cool ceramic leaving a pattern of white stars on a black field. Leonard turned his head slightly trying to figure out which constellation it was.

“Coffee isn’t that confusing Bones. You need some help?”

“What?” Leonard asked looking up at Jim as he walked in the door with and armful of wood. “Oh, I was just looking at the mug. This your grandparents?”

Jim peered over the counter as he passed. “That’s actually one of my dad’s.” 

Leonard picked the mug up and took a sip of the coffee. “That makes sense.”

Jim busied himself putting the wood away before turning back to the kitchen. “You almost human?”

Leonard glared at him over the top of his coffee mug and shook his head. “I’m not going skating Jim.” 

The blonde’s lower lip stuck out just a little. Leonard shook his head again, “No Jim.”

Three hours later Leonard sat down on the snow covered bench at the edge of the lake while Jim put his skates on. Shivering, Leonard pulled his hood up and buried his nose in his scarf. “I can’t believe I let you talk me into this.”

Jim grinned, “Jim yes!” She said as he stood and slid out onto the ice. 

Leonard sighed and settled back on the bench wondering why he’d allowed himself to be dragged out into the freezing cold. His eyes on Jim as he skated past him and the look of sheer joy on his face reminded him. It made Jim happy. 

Sticking his hands deep in his pockets he watched as Jim skated around the frozen lake doing little tricks and spins. He’d said he hadn’t skated in years but you couldn’t prove it, the kid was good on ice. Jim skated a little further out and a crackling noise reached Leonard’s ears. “That doesn’t sound good.” he pulled the scarf down and stood to his feet. “Jim! Get back over here!”

Jim stopped and started back toward him, “What’s up Bones?”

“I’m not sure this ice is safe Jim.”

“Bones, It’s fine. It’s plenty thick.” He said as he got closer.

Leonard shook his head. “I don’t like it Jim.” He hated to pull the plug on Jim’s fun but he didn’t want to see him hurt either. He was cold enough wearing his sixteen layers but if Jim fell in…

Jim hung his head but kept moving toward the shore. The closer he got the better Leonard felt about it. That is until Jim was only a few yards out and the ice shattered beneath his feet. Jim dropped straight down into the icy water and Leonard’s heart dropped right long with him. 

“Jim!!”

Twenty minutes later Leonard practically carried Jim in the front door of the cabin and deposited him in front of the fire. “Strip.”

Jim looked at him, his teeth chattering. “W-w-what?”

“Take your wet clothes off. All of them.”

Jim pulled his gloves off with his teeth and fumbled with the zipper on his coat. “B-b-bones?”

Leonard turned around with an armful of blankets, “Need help?”

Jim nodded and shivered. Leonard dropped the blankets on the floor beside the couch and reached for the zipper on his coat. Quickly pulling it off he tossed it aside. Kneeling in front of him he undid his shoes. “Kick those off.”

Jim did as he was told and Leonard reached for the fasteners on his pants. Jim bit his lip while Leonard pulled his pants off before reaching for the hem of Jim’s shirt and pulling it off over his head. Leonard sighed and shook his head. “Got all the way down to your thermals…”

Jim whimpered and shivered from the cold. 

“Can you get those off while I get cocoa?”

Nodding, Jim slowly peeled the wet fabric off and dropped it to the floor. When Leonard returned a few moments later Jim was standing in front of the fire in nothing but his underwear. “Jim.”

He turned and looked at Leonard.

“Off.”

Jim looked down and blushed slightly before hooking his thumbs in the waistband of his underwear and slipping them off. 

Leonard set the cocoa thermos on the table and grabbed a thick blanket from the couch, “Lay down in front of the fire.” he said as he draped the blanket over the blonde’s shoulders. 

Jim laid down on his side and curled up under the blanket staring into the flames. A few moments later the blanket shifted and Leonard slipped under it behind him. Jim yelped when Leonard wrapped his arm around him and pulled him against his bare chest. “W-w-what are…?”

“Shut up Jim. I’m trying to get you warm. Body heat is as good a way to do it as any.”

Jim nodded and let the brunette hold him snuggly against him. Leonard reached for Jim’s hand and massaged his fingers. “You okay Jim?”

“Mmhmm.” Jim said nodding slightly.


	3. Chapter 3

Leonard and Jim had grown closer since the incident at the cabin in Iowa. They had an unspoken agreement not to mention it. As New Year’s approached they decided to spend the evening at one of the local bars. Neither of them had dates and a night of alcohol sounded better than a night stuck in their dorm. Jim grabbed drinks for them while Leonard secured them a table against the far wall a little away from the crowd. 

After a couple of hours of drinking, beating Jim at darts, and getting hustled by Jim at pool Leonard sat down at their table. Jim grinning broadly sat down beside him. Leonard downed the rest of his drink and looked at the clock on the wall. He reached over and grabbed Jim by the back of the neck, pulled him toward him as he leaned in, and planted his lips firmly on the blonde’s. 

Jim’s eye widened in surprise and he almost fell off his chair before Leonard broke away. He sat in stunned silence and shook his head. Leonard sat back and watched him with a grin on his face. 

“What…Bones, what was that?”

The brunette shrugged, “It’s midnight.”

Jim frowned and turned to look at the clock on the wall behind him. “No it’s not. It’s only nine o’clock!”

Leonard smirked and picked up his empty glass. “It’s midnight in Georgia.” he said as he stood to his feet and headed to the bar for a fresh drink.

Jim opened his mouth to say something but stopped and shook his head. 

When Leonard returned he had a PADD in one hand and a drink in the other. “Thought we might try our hand at some trivia.”

Jim nodded and took the PADD from him as he settled back in his seat. For the next hour they talked and laughed and completely bombed despite Jim claiming to know every answer. Jim set the PADD aside and stood to his feet as he glanced back at the clock on the wall. Taking a step forward he put his hand on the back of Leonard’s head and pulled him closer. Leonard could taste the whiskey on his lips as he kissed him for the second time that night. An idea crossed his mind and he slipped his tongue in Jim’s mouth. 

Jim squeaked at the sudden intrusion but didn’t pull away. Leonard broke the kiss a moment later, “What was that for?”

“Uh..It…it’s midnight.”

Leonard raised an eyebrow and looked over Jim’s shoulder. “It’s only ten o’clock.”

“Midnight in Iowa…” he said as he walked over to the bar.

Leonard shook his head and watched him at the bar. There was something he couldn’t quite put his finger on but even he had to admit he was a little drunk and his brain was a little foggy. He sat staring into his drink until Jim returned. A young andorian woman walked over with a platter of food a few minutes later.

Leonard sighed and shook his head. “Doesn’t look too bad for bar food I guess.”

“Best barbecue wings in town.”

Together they cleaned the plate and drank half a pitcher of beer. Once the andorian waitress cleared the plate and empty glasses they sat there in silence watching the other patrons. Leonard shifted in his seat toward Jim and the blonde met him halfway. 

Leonard reached around Jim’s head and splayed his fingers over the back of his neck as their lips collided. Jim’s hand in his hair, a faint hint of barbecue on his breath, a groan Leonard wasn’t sure who made. Even drunk he had to admit Jim was a good kisser.

“Break it up you two! Nobody wants to see that here!”

Jim pulled away leaving Leonard breathless. “Nobody asked you.”

The man stepped up to Jim and looked down at him. He was easily twice Jim’s size and looked like he could knock him into next week with a single punch. Leonard put a hand on Jim’s arm and shook his head. 

Jim slid off his chair with a little smirk, “Don’t worry Bones…I got this…”

A short while later the two men stumbled into their dorm after being picked up by a friend of Leonard’s that was in the area. Jim helped Leonard into their room and sat him down on his bed. Shaking his head he pulled Leonard’s shoes off and threw them aside as the brunette fell back on the bed. Jim changed into a pair of sweats and shoved his dirty clothes in the corner before returning to Leonard. He hadn’t moved.

Pulling him up into a sitting position he removed his jacket and threw it over onto his own bed. Shifting the other man up in the bed he pulled the covers up over him. Bending down he kissed him on the temple. “Happy New Year Bones.”

The brunette smiled and shifted beneath the covers. “G’night Jim.” he mumbled half asleep.


End file.
